


True Desire

by Jongsteeth



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongsteeth/pseuds/Jongsteeth
Summary: This is a Keyhyun story but it doesn’t start with them. Kibum is dating Taemin at the start of this story. It will be chaptered but not sure how many yetI’ve just recently had an idea about a fic and inspiration has hit me like a truck so I needed to write it down. If you see the fic elsewhere it’s because I have cross posted it. Hope you enjoy^^





	True Desire

Kibum sighed as he checked his watch, they were only 24 minutes into this 2 hour flight and he already squirming on those dreadful airplane seats. He wanted to let it a loud groan mostly because his lanky legs were cramped up and they needed a major stretch but he refrained because of the sleeping head of fluffy hair on his shoulder. Which was also another reason for his discomfort but the pleasant kind as his arm was as asleep as the boy lay on his shoulder. He glanced with difficulty at his sleeping boyfriend and wondered with perplexity how Taemin managed to find a comfy position within this- what felt like- 50 centimetres of space. More importantly how he managed to fall asleep in less than 20 minutes of the flight and was already letting out light snores. The flight attendants had barely only just finished explaining the emergency procedures and he was already out of it. He bit back a fond chuckle and wondered what he could do for the next 1 hour and 30 minutes of the flight. He was already sick of the tedious games that were on his iPhone and plus it’s a challenge in itself to try and play with only one free hand.  
So instead he stretched his neck to relive some of the steadily building tension in his body and thought about the last 4 days he spent with Taemin. They’d been together for just over a year and one month and this trip to Japan was a late anniversary treat from Kibum. They’d been to Tokyo and Kibum had no complaints about the way their time together played out, it was romantic and relaxed; nothing like being at home and it tugged a sincere smile at Kibum’s lips. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard steady cute giggles and loud whining coming from the seats directly opposite. Kibum glanced over at the two men, he thought the one laughing in the first seat was very attractive and his tousled pink hair suited him well. The whining guy looked very dishevelled and bleary eyed but soon melted into a charming smile as he soon found the humour in the situation too. Kibum looked away so he wasn’t staring and an amused smile played on his lips due to their conversation.  
“You’re so evil” said the whining guy.  
“Hyung how can I not laugh when you’re so clumsy.” the pink haired one said between giggles.  
“Jjong it’s not being clumsy if I wasn’t even awake when I smashed my head into the seat in front, it’s not my fault I was having a nightmare.” The guy replied rubbing his head.  
“Hmm sure Jinki, what was the nightmare about? Maybe that night in the club with that gir-“ the one called Jjong said cheekily.  
“Shut up!” Jinki shrieked with a red face.  
By this point Kibum was intrigued by what happened in the club with a girl and this one called Jinki and had his head tilted to the side to catch  
everything they were saying. The Jjong guy burst out laughing again and his friend hit him on the back of the head with little to no force.  
Then he said with the straightest face he could muster in his situation “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh so you don’t remember hitting it off well with that girl and may I add a gorgeous girl. But then when bringing a drink over for her that you bought, spilling it all down her and she screamed that it went on dress and her what were they again? Oh yeah Louis Vuitton heels! Before she stomped away from you.”  
The one named Jjong rambled with a smirk. Kibum couldn’t hold it at this point and let out a series of chuckles. He couldn’t believe that Jinki guy’s luck! But he only realised a beat too late that said Jinki guy and pink haired guy are looking at him due to his invasive listening to their conversation. Kibum didn’t think that Jinki could possibly become even more red faced but he was apparently wrong.  
“Jjong could you stop indulging strangers with my struggles please?! You’re only jealous you didn’t get one” Jinki retorted lamely.  
“If you hadn’t noticed hyung, I’m not looking for a girl.” Jjong replied condescendingly. Jinki smirked then imitated presumably Jjong’s voice “oh that’s right, you like tall boys, dominating boys, sex-“  
“Hyung! That’s enough!” Jjong whined and shyly glanced at Kibum with pink dusting his cheeks.  
“We’re even now.” Jinki said with a proud grin.  
Kibum was quite surprised he didn’t expect any of them to be gay, he assumed they were playboys enjoying their early twenties. A fleeting thought popped up in his head that Jjong still could technically be a playboy, but these idiots didn’t give off that type of vibe.  
Jjong guy huffed and turned to Kibum with a start and said “I’m sorry about him- Jinki he runs his mouth sometimes.”  
“Says you!” Jinki exclaimed. Jjong rolled his eyes and before he could retort Kibum hastily said “No no, I should be the one apologising for being nosy, my company kind of fell asleep on me” Kibum gestured at Taemin and finished with a deep chuckle. “Oh no it’s fine! Jjong’s just a douche sometimes” jinki said with a smile.  
“Hey!”  
Kibum chuckled again at the odd pair and was kind of at loss of what to say. He didn’t really have airplane small talk often so he was about to turn back around and mind his own business when he noticed Jjong was staring at him. Jjong looked deep in thought and was lingering up and down on Kibum. There was a questioning look in Kibum’s eyes and when Jjong finally locked eyes with him, he looked down with a shy smile and another blush.  
After a few minutes Kibum had gone back to mindlessly thinking and Jjong had put in earphones in, hinting that was the end of the trios conversing. Kibum picked up his phone and looked at the last message he was sent before he boarded the flight. Minho had told him not to worry and that everything was fine. But how could he not worry about his baby? And by baby he means his club. What he worked so hard to build up from literally nothing. His nightclub was his treasure and he was so proud of it; it was one of the busiest clubs! Seoul Passion he named it and that’s what it was-his passion. He was anxious to leave his dumb best friend Minho running it whilst he was away with Taemin but it seems Minho had done a good job. He wasn’t still 100% sure as he wasn’t around if anything was to happen, it’s not like all he did was work, he was the owner. He did his fair amount of shifts and spent a lot of time there but he just didn’t want to be far in case of emergencies. He trusted Minho the most as Minho had worked there as long as Seoul Passion had opened and helped Kibum to build it up. Plus he was always the one in control if Kibum had a day or two’s break anyway.  
A yawn coming from his right pulled him from his thoughts and he felt the pressure of Taemin’s head leave his shoulder. He turned to face Taemin and smiled as he saw the cuties blond hair sticking up in all directions. “You okay sleepyhead?” Kibum said fondly. Taemin rubbed at his eyes and said “Yeah babe, ugh I was having a good sleep but I need a pee”  
Kibum chuckled at his whining “Then go baby”  
Kibum got out of the tiny seat to let Taemin past him to go to the toilet and stretched his legs in the aisle. Taemin made his way down the aisle and said he’d be back in minute to which Kibum smiled at and sat back down. He then heard a commotion and sigh next to him when that Jjong guy stood up to let Jinki out whilst telling this Jinki that ‘he will not be dealing with this for the next hour of the flight’ before Jinki disappeared down the aisles too. Jjong had a pout on his lips and Kibum couldn’t resist to tease the man about it. “I would tell you to move seats if you don’t like getting up but then It’d be no fun as I wouldn’t be able to see that cute pout again.” Kibum smirked.  
“Huh, oh it’s just he gets these mid flight nerves and has to pee literally every 5 minutes! And I don’t wanna sit near the window because it can make me nauseous. If your friend is anything like mine I’d trade places if I was you.” He said pout still in place.  
“Boyfriend.” Kibum said with his tongue trapped between his teeth “But no he isn’t like that, it must suck.”  
“Sure your boyfriend wouldn’t be too happy that you just called me cute.” Jjong said with an eyebrow raised.  
Kibum held up his palm “Correction, I said your pout was cute not you.” He retorted. Jonghyun cheekily smiled “Well you wouldn’t be wrong if you were calling me cute, I’ve heard it off plenty”  
Kibum snorted and Jjong snickered in return. Taemin chose that exact moment to come back and was quite confused about the scene in front of him and set an awkward smile on his face. When Jonghyun noticed him he exclaimed “Oh! You must be errr-“ “Kibum.” Kibum supplied.  
“Yeah Kibum’s boyfriend, nice to meet you he’s told me as much as one could about you in the short few minutes you were gone.” Jjong replied.  
Taemin slightly bowed and smiled cutely “Hi I’m Taemin.”  
Both Jjong and Kibum held fond smiles at his little introduction, he was too cute. Kibum’s smile held so much more to it, he knew Tae was cute but oh that boy was far from cute and innocent once you broke past those walls. Everyone was shocked about it after getting to know him a bit more and Kibum’s smile turned a bit more mischievous at this thought. As Taemin was getting back into his seat, the friend of Jjong came back from the the toilet looking antsy at them all.  
“Ah I’m Jonghyun by the way and this is Jinki.” Ahh so he is called Jonghyun then, Kibum thought. Finding himself rather silly that he didn’t guess that ‘Jjong’ was a nickname.  
“Hyung.” He said motioning to the pair “This is Kibum and Taemin.” The pair nodded at Jinki with polite smiles.  
“By the way hyung I’m going to keep on complaining about you going to the toilet and no I won’t move seats because Kibum here wants to keep on looking at my cute face, so just a heads up.” Jonghyun said airily. Jinki just shook his head and took his seat. Kibum felt a tap on his shoulder and was met with the confused eyes of Taemin. He rubbed Taemin’s arm and whispered “It’s nothing just ignore him.” Taemin just shrugged and proceeded to ask  
“So what brought you two to Japan then? A holiday?” Taemin questioned cheerfully leaning over Kibum’s lap.  
Jinki slung his arm rather harshly around Jonghyun’s shoulder while Jonghyun flinched “Yeah something like that, we were on a ‘bros’ trip!”  
Jonghyun eyed Jinki incredulously “Hyung a ‘bros trip’ seriously?”  
“What?!” Jinki exclaimed. Kibum held an amused look on his face shaking his head and Taemin giggled.  
Jinki fired the question back at Taemin “So what did you guys come for? A guys trip too?”  
Kibum slung an arm around Taemin’s waist and laced their fingers “No it was trip for our anniversary.”  
Taemin melted into the possessive grip around him and Jinki replied so confused “Anniversary for what?” Jonghyun tutted in disdain at his friend’s numbness. Taemin blushes as he leant to place a fleeting peck on Kibum’s cheek and says “It was a romantic treat from him for our 1 year anniversary.” Kibum’s expression melts at the kiss he received and he tightened his grip on Taemin’s waist.  
Until Jinki burst out with a loud “EH?!” Which startled the other three. And caused a few of the other passengers to look back at the scene which made Kibum’s cheeks colour. This guy was seriously crazy.  
“Yah hyung! They are saying they’re together- like romantically you numb nut!” Jjong says with a hint of annoyance.  
“Yeah I got that, but it’s just he looks so young! I thought they were brothers at least, only friends at a push. You must only 16 or so right Taemin?” Jinki directed sweetly at Taemin.  
Jonghyun tried to subtly jab Jinki in the ribs when he saw the furrowed brows on both Kibum’s and Taemin’s face. “Erm no he’s already 21 actually, I’m not some sort of pervert you know.” Kibum said with disapproval lingering in his voice. Jonghyun put a hand over his face, clearly embarrassed by his hyung.  
Jinki stuttered out “No oh my god- I didn’t mean- I just thought-urgh sorry.” Jinki blushes with his head hanging in defeat.  
“No it’s okay Jinki-ssi, how old are you two?” Taemin said overly sweet.  
“Jonghyun is 24 and I’m 25.” Jinki hesitantly replied.  
“Ah bum is 23 and he looks young too and so does Jonghyun-ssi, shame jinki-ssi that you look older than your age! Better looking younger than older don’t you think? Hehe I’m only kidding.” Taemin replied innocently.  
Jonghyun burst out laughing and Kibum chuckled along deeply too. Meanwhile Jinki’s stunned expression melted into a pout.  
“ahhhh Taemin I think me and you could be really good friends.” Jonghyun said wiping some strays tears that had fallen from his eyes.  
“I would love to be Jonghyun hyung! Where abouts in Seoul do you live?”  
“We live in Itaewon, how about you and Kibum.”  
“Seriously? so do me and Kibum!” Said Taemin excitedly.  
Kibum nodded along and added “Yeah we could meet up sometime if you’d like, you too jinki.” Kibum stretched his neck to address Jinki too. Jonghyun didn’t miss the way Taemin’s eyes lingered on Kibum’s neck. Yep definitely not innocent he thought.  
“Oo! I know you guys could come in Seoul Passion and get drinks! You guys have heard about it right?” Taemin asks.  
Jinki and Jonghyun answered in unison “Of course!”  
“Who hasn’t” Jonghyun adds.  
“Bum owns it!” Taemin said with a proud smirk and tapped Kibum’s thigh.  
Taemin’s sentence was retorted with a series of ‘reallys’ and ‘omg’ from both Jinki and Jonghyun. Kibum answered their comments with a small, proud smile in place. Now that Jonghyun thought about it and looked closer at Kibum’s outfit he should have noticed the Gucci shirt that Kibum wore and the Balenciaga sneakers. He must make a hefty amount from running one of the most popular clubs in Itaewon. As Jonghyun lost himself in his thoughts, his eyes lingered on Kibum’s thighs and his thoughts drifted to somewhere else entirely, along the lines of ‘God his legs are amazing.’ ‘He was nice and tall when he stood up.’ Red flags flashed in his mind when he remembered Kibum was very taken and his boyfriend was sat right beside him whilst he was carelessly ogling his legs.  
He shook his head and smiled politely trying to get back into the conversation. He thought it was going to be interesting getting to know this couple.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first chapter, just to get a small taster of all of them. I hope you enjoyed and that you’re interested... Comments and feedback will really motivate me and will be very appreciated!^^


End file.
